Age is Only a Number
by DoctorDanielHouse
Summary: Dipper finds a way to get his shot to be with the woman he claims he loves. He takes his chances and tries to do all he can, he even has to deal with the issue of Robbie. He will go far for what he loves, but is it all worth it? Review please. I really like hearing from the people.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a regular day in Gravity Falls and everything seemed to be the usual in the Mystery Shack. Dipper was sweeping while Mabel was just playing with Waddles by tossing yarn back and forth. Soos was reading the paper before he had to go back to work, but he stops at one article and notices something.

"Hey dudes, have you seen what's been in the newspaper lately?"

"Soos, no kid reads the newspaper; they read the news on the internet, but most likely will update their Facebook status and just see internet videos, the only people who read newspapers are hipsters, and old people." Mabel pointed out.

"What's a hipster? Whatever just take a look at it." Soos hands the paper to Dipper. The article titled read: 'Old Man found dead by hiker in the mountains of Gravity Falls, Oregon'. Dipper wasn't in much shock for this, but living in a small town and someone dying probably could affect someone badly. Dipper looked up at Soos with a calm expression to help him to be relaxed.

"Soos people die every day, he was just a guy who got lost in woods and couldn't find his way out in time, No big deal." Dipper explained.

"You're probably right dude, he just couldn't stay alive, I actually feel really sorry for the guy. Ya Know?"

Dipper was about to go back to sweeping, but then he notices something in the picture of the old man, there is something on his wrist. "What the-?"

It was a bracelet that had a green gem on the end of it; he had a feeling he's seen this artifact in the book before, but he can't quite remember.

"I should probably do some research on this before-"

There was a ring of someone opening the door, Dipper turned and found Wendy entering.

"Hey dork." Dipper was interrupted by Wendy, who is barely showing up to work. "H-Hey Wendy, what's up?" Dipper was still embarrassed to be around her even after all this time they've been around each other, he thinks she sees him as just a little brother.

"Eh, not much, another day just kicking back and selling to ALL the customers." Wendy said. Dipper looked around and was a bit confused.

"What customers?" Dipper asked.

"Exactly." Wendy pointed out. Dipper gives a pity laugh to the poor joke; it wasn't bad it was just poor he thought to himself.

"I'm not saying the Mystery Shack sucks, I'm just saying that people don't like being here." Dipper wanting to match a joke with hers.

"Wendy!" Mabel yelled "Where have you been!? It's been so boring here without you!" Mabel asked in an excited mood.

"Hey short-stuff, sorry I couldn't be here, I've been sick for a while."

"What?!" Dipper shouted in worry.

"Yeah, but calm down I'm fine." Wendy had a calm look on her face and didn't want to worry Dipper.

"Why didn't you call me, I would've taken care of you." Dipper asked with a late offer of his assistance.

"It's cool, Robbie took care of me. It was very sweet and surprising of him." Dipper went from looking at Wendy to looking at the wooden floor.

"Oh..." Dipper said in disappointment.

"Wow, never expected that jerk to do something nice in his life." Mabel said.

"I was surprised too; he's actually a good guy deep down." Wendy Said.

Dipper was sad and didn't want to hear what Robbie did for Wendy when she was sick and just went up to his room. He went into his room without a sound with soulless eyes staring into the blank wall. After a small period of silence, Dipper snapped.

"What makes him so special!? Is it cause of the age, the looks, the clothes, his guitar, what the hell is it!?"

He was asking all these questions about why Wendy was with Robbie. Only questions were forming, but no answers were coming to mind.

"If only I was a little older, maybe she would actually notice me as more than a friend...and not as a stupid kid." Dipper took a shower to think about her and his situation some more and just decided to go to bed without dinner.

"Face it; you'll never have her..." Dipper went to his bed with a sad look on his face that no one could fix but her smile. Right before he was going to go to bed, he remembered something of importance.

"Oh yeah, the bracelet." Dipper got out of bed and grabbed the book and the newspaper to match the bracelet.

"Here it is, 'Geras's Bracelet'. This artifact I have found allows anyone to age ate a faster pace when the bracelet is worn, when the artifact is removed the person will return to his/her original age, but be warned if you were the artifact for too long, the results may end in death."

"This is...Incredible" Dipper said almost speechless as he sat on the wooden floor. He scanned the image of the artifact and wondered 'is this what I'm looking for?' He would be willing to do almost anything for Wendy, but actually doing something so risky as something that can kill him. After some thought, Dipper was determined to retrieve the bracelet for the girl he loves. The very next day, first thing in the morning, he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and put the book in his vest and headed out in a heartbeat without any warning.

The location of the old man's body was in the mountains, Dipper was careful going up there hoping not to run into any trouble on his journey. He climbed trees, crossed rivers, and jumped gorges and looked everywhere for six hours with no luck.

"This is taking longer than I thought." Dipper was losing hope in finding the bracelet and was thinking of just going home. Dipper turned and tripped on a loose branch and rolled down the mountain until he landed on a flat surface. He opened his eyes while moaning in pain.

"I think I broke a rib.. oww." He was trying to keep consciousness he picked his head up and saw a skull no less than two inches away from his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dipper screamed loud enough for people in town to actually hear him. Dipper was heavily breathing to calm down "*Huff* Huff* Geez, that thing was just like Pearl Harbor. Just came out of nowhere." After catching his breath, Dipper finally finds the body and slowly approaches it hoping that it won't come back to life or curse him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Whoa.." Dipper was speechless at the gem attached to the bracelet

"It's...beautiful." He stares for a couple of minutes at it. After looking at it he came to wonder why cops didn't take the body when it was discovered. Those two cops probably were the ones who saw it and just decided to leave it here.

"Idiots" Dipper thought to himself. After finding it he was trying to find a way back to the Mystery Shack. He was scared that he would get more lost and won't be able to find his way out like the old man. After walking for 20 minutes in the opposite direction, he tripped and hit his face on the outside wall of the Mystery Shack . He picked himself up while rubbing his head.

"I was 20 minutes away, from home, the whole time, and just went in a huge circle for nothing...? I hate these woods." He said to himself.

After the huge realization of how close he was, Dipper went inside and went straight to his room barely saying 'hi' to anyone. He was trying to see how it worked

"How do I-" Dipper put the bracelet on and he didn't notice any change at all. He gave it two hours to see what happened and sadly got poor results

"What a waste of time.." He said in disappointment.

"I guess I believed anything to be with Wendy, and this was a glance of hope that didn't help at all..." Dipper went to bed as soon as he finished his dramatic speech without taking the bracelet off.

The next morning, Dipper woke up and went to the bathroom to 'use' the bathroom. He was half asleep and barely saw anything through his sleepy eyes. He dragged himself in front of a mirror and lifted his head. When he got to the restroom he washed his face and noticed something...He had a stubby beard and was 5'11".

"WHOA!" Dipper yelled.

"I-I can't believe it! It worked! Even my broken rib is gone!" He said in excitement. He was overwhelmed with joy and cheered. Dipper then heard a yell in the house. "What the hell is that noise!?"

"Oh shit! Gruncle Stan!" Dipper said to himself in worry. Gruncle Stan barged the bathroom door open and saw 17 year old Dipper. He hada bat in his hand and was ready to use it.

"Who are you?" Stan asked with an intimidating look.

"It's me Gruncle Stan, Dipper" Dipper explained.

"Nice try kid, but you're a good looking kid, unlike my nephew." Dipper then gave him a serious look like he was annoyed.

"I know you'll believe me if I rat you out to the IRS" Dipper threatened.

"Whoa whoa whoa okay calm down, maybe you are Dipper...how long have I been out? Did I drink something or in a comma or what?" Stan was surprised to see his nephew grown up.

"This is a dream, it has to be and I'll wake up eventually." Stan denying the fact that Dipper is grown up.

"Uhh sure" Said Dipper

"In fact you're the deepest sleep you'll ever be in your life, you'll give me $50" Dipper tried to convince Stan "Haha nice try, but since it's a dream I'm feeling generous." Gruncle Stan handed $50 from his wallet to Dipper.

"I can't believe that worked." Dipper whispered.

"Okay Dipper, It may be dream but you still have to work, you share the shift with Wendy today."

Dipper was beyond nervous to work with Wendy. Though, he felt confident at the same time after a nice shower and a quick shave. First he had to explain things with Mabel.

"Dipper...? Is that you?" Mabel asked with her mouth wide open.

"Hey Mabel" Dipper greeted her the same way Wendy does without a care in the world, it must be a teenage thing.

"What happened to you!? You're a skyscraper! and you actually look attractive." Dipper's annoyed face went back to him. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Dipper thought.

"Look Mabel, First of all, Stan thinks this is a dream, so if you want anything, now would be a good time to get it. Second, I found this bracelet, which made me 16 in one night! It was amazing! Now it's time to win Wendy's heart."

"That's why you used it!" Mabel realized

"You might actually have a shot Dipper, I would love to see you love birds hit it off but I want to get matching hats for me and waddles." Mabel said while carrying waddles.

"Good luck Dipper!" She left the kitchen and went out the front door.

"Thanks Mabel." After breakfast, it was time for work, and Wendy should be showing up any minute. Dipper's heart was pounding; his face was turning red and having trouble breathing.

"I really hope she sees me in a different way.."

Dipper was re-stocking items in the store, with many thoughts going through his head, but before he knew it Wendy walked in. Wendy was saying hi to everyone before she went to 'work'. Then she ran into Stan, who looked ridiculous. He saw stan with a Hawaiian shirt, straw hat, shorts, and a camera.

"Uhh...Stan, what are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"I'm on vacation, since this is a dream; I decided to fly to Hawaii for a vacation. Money is no object in dreams!" Stan said.

Wendy had a lot of questions in her mind of what was going on, but just decided to not ask questions that might change his mind to stay.

"Whatever have fun." She greeted him off.

"As they say in Hawaii, Adios!" Said Stan. Stan came from an era where he just thought all tan skin people speak Spanish. After that strange encounter, Wendy was finally going to sit on her butt and do nothing,she sees it as work. Then she notices the tall guy re-stocking the mystery shack.

"Hey stranger, who are you?" she asked. Dipper turned around and his face was very red from his paranoia of what she would think of him.

"H-Hey Wendy, what's up...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

****"What the-? Who are you, and how do you know my name? Are you a stalker!?" Wendy accused.

"No! It's me Wendy, Dipper.." Dipper said calmly but nervous.

"Dipper...?" She said in realization.

"Wha-What happened to you? You look...different." Her voice was getting lighter the more she looked at Dipper.

"Yeah, it's me, you know those things that happened in Gravity Falls that are weird, this is one of those things." Dipper tried to explain to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I found this bracelet that made me older so I could, umm...finally do something." Wendy's face was starting to turn red when Dipper was getting closer to her.

"Wendy are you getting sick again?" Dipper worried.

"No, no I'm *Gulp* fine." she was trying to not blush in front of him.

"Listen...Wendy" Dipper said.

"I...I like you Wendy. I've liked you for a long time; I would never think you would go for me because I was only 12. So that's why I found this bracelet that helped me age so that way I would have a chance with you..." Dipper explained everything to Wendy and was waiting for a response from her.

After Dipper convincing his feelings, to Dipper it felt like time itself has stopped. His arms became numb, he was having trouble breathing, and most of all, He felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest. After some moments of silence, Wendy finally said something.

"Dipper...I had no idea that you liked me, in that way.." Wendy was looking down at the floor; she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"I thought you were just being nice to me when we would hang together, but to be honest. I think I like you too, as more than just a friend, but I guessed I just ignored this feeling."

Dipper was in so much shock; he couldn't believe what he just heard and was so happy. Without a second thought he grabbed Wendy and pulled her into his arms. His head was buried in her hair on the top of her head as he rest his own head there. He couldn't help but smile. Wendy was buried into his arms and closed her eyes and was happy to be in his arms and, to her the world stopped completely.

Everything was perfect for that one moment, but then it both hit them. They had one problem standing in their way.

"Robbie.." said Dipper

"Wendy? What about Robbie?" Dipper asked.

"I know, I think the only thing I can do is break up with him." Wendy said while locking her arms together. She was happy with Dipper, but she was sad that she had to break a heart.

"Should I do it for you?" Dipper offered.

"No, it's fine." Wendy said.

"I'll do it in person; he deserves a real break-up." Dipper looked at Wendy with a smile.

"Since we're confessing things Wendy, to be completely honest I hate Robbie." Dipper confessed.

"I could sort of tell, the way you both looked at each other when you guys thought I wasn't looking gave it away." Wendy said.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, he's not going to take it easy though." said Wendy worried what Robbie was going to do.

"Well if you need me, you know I'm here for you." Dipper said.

"I know" Wendy replied.

"I'll talk to him at 3:00 at the water tower, Okay?" Wendy asked.

"Okay" Wendy opened the door and started to walk out her way home.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Wendy yelled while running home.

"See ya!" Said Dipper.

"Wait! You still have two hours of work to go!" Dipper realized.

"Sorry I can't hear you!" Wendy replied from a distance. Pretending she didn't hear anything. She may be love struck, but she was still Wendy. While looking out the window of the Mystery Shack Dipper said to himself.

"*sigh* I love that girl." Dipper stared outside and enjoyed the sunset of that unforgettable day with a smile on his fave and a warm feeling in his heart.

The next day was the day that Wendy was going to break-up with Robbie, and Dipper was excited for himself but felt a little sorry for Robbie for losing an amazing girl. Even though Dipper hated Robbie, he was still human. It was around 2:30p.m.; Dipper was just watching T.V. when he should've been working. Then again Stan is on vacation, so Dipper decided he should be too. Dipper notices Mabel heading outside the door.

"Hey, Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"Bwhat's up?" Mabel asked.

"It worked! The bracelet actually worked and Wendy felt the same feelings for me! It was unbelievable I'm actually having a spaz attack!" Dipper said in excitement.

"See Dipper, I told you I was right, as usual." Mabel said with confidence.

"So where is Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"She's breaking up with Robbie at 3:00 today, and since Stan is gone I thought I'd take a couple days off" Dipper explained.

"Oh man!" Mabel yelled

"You have to go see what happens! I wonder if he'll cry. You got to see what happens Dipper!" Mabel said trying to convince Dipper.

"You really think so?" He asked not to sure of himself.

"I KNOW so." said Mabel.

"Alright, I should head down there right now; She's going to do it in 10 minutes." Dipper explained.

"You want to come Mabel?" He offered.

"No thanks I'm good, I'm having a sleepover with the girls tonight at Candy's so later!" Mabel exits the Mystery Shack. Shortly after Dipper got out of the shack and headed to the water tower to see the break-up in person.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

****Dipper headed to the water tower and arrived around 2:55p.m. Dipper hid in the bushes due to him thinking that Wendy wouldn't like him being around when she dumps Robbie. It's 3:00p.m. And Dipper can see Robbie and Wendy from a distance in the bushes.

"Hey Robbie." Wendy said with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Hey babe, so I was thinking we could go down to the movies and see a horror flick." He came up with the idea to obviously just make-out with her.

"Listen, Robbie...You're a really cool guy that a girl would like, but I don't think I'm that girl." Wendy said hoping he would understand.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie was confused.

"Robbie, I'm sorry, but we need to break up." She said rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"What?!" Robbie said with a little sadness and anger.

"It's just.. It's not going to work out; we're just not meant to be like this." Wendy said like she was apologizing.

"Why are you breaking up with me!?" Robbie demanded an answer from her.

"You see Robbie.. I met someone...and I love him." Wendy said looking in his eyes with a little fear.

"What!? Who is he, I'll kill him!" His anger only grew every lasting second, and wasn't calming down at all.

"You can't hurt him Robbie, I won't let you.." Wendy was trying to protect Dipper from him.

"Tell me who he is, NOW!" Robbie yelled at Wendy and grabbed her arm.

"Robbie you're hurting me!" Wendy is trying to get away from Robbie but can't break free from his grip.

"You better tell me who he is!"His grip was getting tighter.

"I won't, now let me go!" Wendy cried. Robbie was getting furious and his anger was about to burst.

"Wendy I'm not playing, tell me!"

"No!" Wendy yelled at him staring him down.

"That's it!" Robbie yelled at her and lifted his arm and smacked Wendy to the ground. Wendy was in too much pain to get back up. The second Dipper saw that he ran up to Robbie. Robbie was about to hit her again when suddenly he had someone grab his arm right before he could hit her. Dipper was the one holding his arm and had the anger in his eyes, and he wanted revenge on Robbie.

"Who the hell are you!?" Robbie asked in anger.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you; never hit a girl?" Dipper had a dead serious look in his eye, he was about to kill Robbie for what he's done.

"Please, just leave." said Wendy.

"It's, You!" Robbie realized that the person who grabbed him was the person Wendy loved.

"Dipper leave!" Wendy cried.

"No Wendy, I'm sorry but I'm not letting this prick get away with it." Dipper stood his ground and was ready to take on Robbie.

"Dipper...you BRAT!" Robbie realized it was Dipper and was going to kill him.

"I don't know how you grew up so fast and I don't care, all I know is I'm going to kill you!" Robbie threatens him.

"Don't fight; I hate it when people fight!" Wendy cried hoping it'll stop the fight.

Before Wendy could even finish her sentence, Robbie was already charging at Dipper. Dipper didn't want to fight for Wendy's sake, but at this point it looked like he didn't have a choice. Dipper was ready to take on Robbie; he's not the little kid that feared him anymore.

Robbie approached Dipper at full charge and tried to punch him in the temple of his right eye. Dipper quickly dodged and counter attacked Robbie by punching him in the stomach and kneeing him directly in the face. Robbie had a bloody nose and just got angrier and was ready to attack again. He ran up to him and uppercut him in the jaw. He then punched him critically leaving him with a black eye. He was on the ground but Dipper got right back up and tackled Robbie into the ground and punched Robbie over, and over and Dipper was going to continue with this. Dipper saw the fear in Robbie's eyes right before he was about to punch him again, He stopped himself and looked at Wendy with his roughed up face. He saw her crying and only felt guilt, he felt he was the one who made her feel like this. Dipper looked down at Robbie with a face of anger.

"If you EVER hurt her again, I will not hesitate to make you suffer." Dipper got up and walked towards Wendy and wiped the tears off his eyes. He picked her up leaving Robbie on the floor to see if she was unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"I-I'm fine." Dipper looked down and checked for injuries.

"You have a bruise on your arm, we should head home and get it healed" Wendy didn't look at him; she simply gave him a response.

"Okay..." Wendy said with a soft voice. Dipper and Wendy headed back to the Mystery Shack leaving Robbie on the ground in fear and injured.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

After the fight with Robbie, Dipper and Wendy headed back to the Mystery Shack with some injuries on both of them. After they both arrived to the Mystery Shack, Dipper took Wendy into the bathroom to treat her wounds and grabbed some bandages for her arm and cheek.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that." Dipper could only think what Wendy was feeling. He didn't care about the condition he was in; he just wanted to know if she was safe.

"There that should heal them nice and well." Dipper wrapped the bandages around her arm and put a bandage on her cheek.

"..." Wendy was in silence and was sitting on the bathroom sink staring down at her feet as if she felt guilty.

"Wendy, are you alright?" After a couple of moments of silence with Dipper looking at Wendy, Wendy got off the sink and grabbed Dipper and held him as tight as she possibly could. Dipper was surprised of the sudden movement and held her in his arms. After a while, Wendy started crying and was holding him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Dipper. I didn't mean for this to happen to you, I beg you don't ever fight again, please Dipper." she murmured to him.

"I hate when guys fight, I especially hate it when it's someone I love." she wanted him to understand her love for his protection.

"I promise Wendy, I won't fight anymore. I love you too much to see you cry" Dipper said while hugging her and holding her. It was true love that they both realized at that moment

Wendy was holding Dipper, so tight that Dipper was having some trouble.

"Uhh, Wendy, I'm having...trouble...breathing..*Cough*" Wendy let him go to let him breath.

"Oh uh, Sorry, I guess I get that strength from my dad." Wendy said with a little chuckle after words. "

It's alright." said Dipper.

"Let me try that again." Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and was moving closer to him.

"Let's get you fixed up, you got a worse beating than me, we should take care of that." Wendy grabbed the bandages and some alcohol to rub on his cuts. Wendy dabbed the alcohol on his cheek and placed a bandage on the cut and on his scraped knee.

"Ow!" Dipper shouted in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"No, no I'm fine" After a couple of treatments here and there Wendy treated Dipper the best she could.

"There that should do it, better?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks Wendy." Wendy then went back to holding Dipper lightly, she felt safe with him. Even though she hated fighting, she loved the fact Dipper will stand up for her no matter what the cost.

"Dipper..." Wendy looked up at Dipper with a glare in her eyes. She raised and got the hair out of his eyes, and she came closer and closer to his lips.

"Wendy...?" Dipper's face was turning a slight red, he had no idea what Wendy was planning to do since Dipper has never kissed anyone before.

"I love you Dipper..." Wendy closed her eyes and went closer to Dipper's lips. Dipper followed Wendy's lead by doing the same of closing his eyes. They both kissed, and held their lips together until they ran out of breath and held each other close and never wanted to let go. Wendy pulled herself away for a small moment though.

"Dipper...is anyone home?" Wendy asked.

"No, Stan is on vacation and Mabel is with her friends for the night...It's just you and me for the night.." Wendy was happy that no one was home, she wanted alone time with Dipper to be with him for a while and to have this night to spend with him.

"Dipper follow me..." Wendy pulled Dipper into his bedroom and she laid him down on the bed. She put her body on top of his and started kissing again. They both never felt like this before, they never felt this rush in their hearts. It was magical and unbelievable night for the lovers.

They were both lying on the bed; with her body against his their bodies became warm. Wendy and Dipper went under the covers and resumed holding and kissing each other. Wendy then took off Dipper's shirt and threw it on the floor. Dipper was thinking of what to do, and then an idea came to him.

"Wendy, can I..?" Dipper wanted to undress Wendy himself just as she did to him; Wendy nodded and went back a little for him to undress her. Dipper's hands were shaking when he reached to unbutton her clothes. Wendy held his hand as he tried to undress her. He then got the first button, then the next, then the next. He was blushing looking at her body; he got the shirt off and threw it on the floor next to his. They both laid down one the bed with Wendy on top holding Dipper with body heat rising and rising every passing second. After some minutes have passed, Dipper notices something tragic. He's beginning to become older than usual, as old as Gruncle Stan.

"Wendy... my body is getting older, I have to take off the bracelet or I'll die." Dipper was scared that she only loved him because they are both now the same age at last, and didn't want to lose her.

"It's alright; I'd rather have you younger than me anyways. You're really a cute kid." Wendy chuckles and removes the bracelet from his wrist.

"I love you Dipper, for you, I don't care that you're younger than me." Wendy said while holding him. Dipper notice that he didn't return to his normal age and remained at 17, He assumed has to wait the whole night before he returns twelve again.

"I guess I'm like this for the night." Dipper laid Wendy down and they both fell asleep in each other's arms and had a peaceful quiet night with each other. Dipper has always been scared of losing Wendy cause of his age, but he knows that that'll never happen. As for Wendy, Wendy now knows that Dipper loves her more than anyone she's met before, and is happy to share these feelings of virtues and love with him and no one else.


End file.
